This invention relates generally to lightweight foldably expandable containers and to the material sheets from which they may be formed, and, more specifically, to a divided container with at least one hook portion for use upon a hospital bed.
The primary purpose of this paperboard container is for holding items near a hospital bed where individual items for patient safety and other objects may be located.
A person who occupies a hospital bed has certain items that are critical to his safety and comfort. These include the telephone, emergency suctioning equipment, the nurse call light, patient cell phone, and TV control, which are necessary for patient safety and comfort. These items are frequently inaccessible to the patient and reaching for them causes potential risk to the patient. These safety and personal care items are frequently under the sheets, have fallen to the floor, or have been misplaced beyond the patient's sight or reach. This invention solves this problem by providing a safe and convenient location for organization and accessibility of these items.
A person who occupies a hospital bed for a length of time brings objects along: pictures from home, pens and pencils, a flashlight, a book light, books, magazines, and the like. Additionally, well-wishers provide other objects to a patient in bed: flowers, bears, cards, balloons, and the like. In time, those objects accumulate in a small and busy hospital room. The objects may impede, or interfere, with health care providers as they move around the bed when tending to the patient.
For longer stays in a hospital, and also in a nursing home, the objects allow a person to establish an environment similar to home. Familiar objects lead to more pleasant feelings in a patient which assists in healing and safety in a nursing home resident which boosts morale and well being.
Objects have been managed in their original containers or wisely placed in a hospital room or around a bed. Bags and boxes have also collected and organized objects near a bed. Bags often have a wide mouth that accepts many objects and often have a handle that rests upon a bed handle, knob, peg, or extension. When hanging, the bag collects objects but limits access to its interior as the weight of objects narrows the opening to a bag when suspended from a handle or peg. Boxes, having a generally rectangular form, have a fixed shape that also accepts many objects. Boxes are often placed upon the floor or chairs adjacent to a hospital bed for holding various objects. Some boxes have a hole for a handle that can be placed upon a bed handle, knob, peg, or extension similar to a bag. However, boxes generally have an open top sometimes with adjacent flaps. Many objects fit into a box but the roominess leads to disorganization of objects therein. As a patient accumulates more objects near a hospital bed, efficient storage of the objects for ready retrieval by the patient becomes highly desirable.